


Noche de Casino

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Una noche de casino en Connecticut con la pandilla de Scott.





	

12 am

Chris sabe que la vida no se va a arreglar en cuanto el nuevo día se anuncie, esté donde esté, y menos aún con la compañía que tiene en ese momento.

Aún sigue preguntándose qué fue lo que lo llevó a aceptar ese viaje, lejos de casa y con una pandilla que no es la suya.

Tal vez porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer y por ello aceptó la propuesta de Scott de irse de juerga con sus amigos. O porque de último momento, Sebastian le llamó y le preguntó en dónde estaba, y él simplemente le respondió que se iría de vago con su hermano. A Connecticut. Y la peor excusa que le dio fue porque él no estaba, y lo extraña.

Como si eso apaciguara sus celos.

Porque claro. Si no conoces realmente a Sebastian Stan, no te lo imaginas hecho todo un energúmeno, o un cínico celoso y bocotas. Nop. Peeero, Chris lo conoce, y sabe que se está metiendo en problemas.  

En fin, que no podía culpar a nadie de lo que estuviese ocurriendo esa noche. Porque nada peor que los reclamos de Seb podría suceder, ¿cierto?

Oh. Pero espera, Evans.

Estás con esos amigos de quienes dijiste alguna vez que jamás compartirías espacio con ellos. Eso podría volverse otro problema.

Bueno, eso prueba que el pez por la boca muere. Y los Evans no son la excepción a esa regla.

Por supuesto, Scott no lo ha dejado en paz con la carrilla desde que salieron de casa para ir a encontrarse con la pandilla.

Ni cuando Chris los saludó efusivamente a todos, y todos le devolvieron el saludo con abrazo incluido. Porque casi en cuanto llegó, varios preguntaron por Sebastian.

-¡Hey, Chris! ¿Dónde dejaste al cuñado? Mira que vamos a extrañar su cara de póquer.

A Chris no le queda más remedio que enrojecer decentemente frente al coro de amigos en su rechifla, poner una sonrisa cándida a través de la barba, y mostrarle el dedo medio a su hermano, quien estalla en alegres carcajadas.

Pero todo suele olvidarse en el casino, entre risas y juegos y tragos y muchas, pero muchas bromas acerca de su bromance con su coestrella, especialmente cuando los demás empiezan a dejarlo a él de lado y se enfocan en sus propios asuntos -¿lo imaginó, o esos dos se están metiendo mano mientras se lo dicen con sonrisas pícaras?

 

2 am

Una inesperada llamada telefónica lo sobresalta, mientras va perdiendo con toda la dignidad que eso le permite.

Contesta ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, quien sólo asiente con un cabeceo cuando Chris levanta la vista hacia él con una expresión en la que le dice tantas cosas sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Scott se retira varios centímetros, distrayendo a los amigos, dándole espacio a su hermano para que pueda hablar a sus anchas.

-Hola, bebé –le dice sin poder ocultar la tierna sonrisa que esa llamada ha despertado en él.

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz grave y divertida de Sebastian le responde.

- _Hey, ¿adivina qué acabo de hacer?_

-No lo sé. ¿Estás por enviarme el video que grabaste de ti en la cama?

- _Ja, já. Eso quisieras. No. Es algo más excitante_.

Chris se empieza a poner nervioso. Sebastian a veces tiene ideas bastante descabelladas.

-Algo más excitante… No sé si pueda adivinar esta vez qué tienes en mente, a menos que sea un sueño húmedo en el que yo esté presente.

- _Awww, Chris. Eres un pervertido. Ni siquiera estoy en la cama_.

No, no. Eso no debería causarle el aumento de ansiedad. Es algo que no debería ni siquiera causarle temor. Así que, tomando un profundo respiro, se aventura a preguntarle otra vez.

-¿Oh? ¿En dónde estás entonces, si no es mucha indiscreción?

- _Voy a enviarte la foto, espera_.

En un par de segundos, una imagen de una sala de un casino, muy parecida a la sala en la que ahora se encuentran él y sus amigos, llega al teléfono. En la imagen, en una orilla, se ve una mesa rodeada de gente… es una imagen familiar, demasiado...

Y de pronto, Chris voltea hacia la entrada del lugar, y su teléfono vuelve a vibrar en su mano justo cuando recibe otra foto.

No la ve, por supuesto, pero sabe cómo es esa foto. Y la siguiente, la que captura su imagen sonriente al verlo ahí, a pocos metros de donde él y los demás están. Se levanta casi de un salto y casi sin saber cómo, ya se encuentra frente a Sebastian, quien acaba de llegar al casino.

-Hola, bebé. ¿Ya adivinaste qué hice?

-Sebastian...

-No podía dejar que te vinieras a divertir sin mí, rodeado de toda esta pandilla de delincuentes. Además, conociendo lo malo que eres en el póquer…

No termina la frase, porque Chris no se lo permite. Lo hace callar en la forma más sutil y placentera que puede, y que sabe que le agrada al recién llegado. Atrapa sus palabras antes de que puedan salir de su boca, y las convierte en un suave gemido cuando se apropia de sus labios en forma posesiva, mientras sus brazos rodean la estilizada figura de Sebastian.

Aplausos y una alegre rechifla les llega desde la mesa donde Scott y sus amigos los observan, entre embelesados y muy alegres. Sebastian no puede evitar una risa traviesa, atrapada entre los labios de Chris, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo éste sólo les dirige un sutil mensaje con el dedo medio levantado.

Scott se acerca un tanto apenado, y después de saludar a Sebastian, le entrega a Chris la llave de la habitación extra que había reservado, como precaución, por supuesto. Chris le sonríe agradecido, pensando que Scott es el mejor hermano menor del mundo entero.

 

5 am.

Chris sabe que la vida no se va a arreglar en cuanto el nuevo día se anuncie, esté donde esté, sin importar la compañía que tiene en ese momento. De la cual, cabe decir, no puede quejarse.

Sin embargo, eso no le importa, porque el regalo de la visita sorpresa que Sebastian le ha hecho no puede compararse con nada. Y nada puede opacar esos momentos de felicidad que han vivido juntos, aunque han sido sólo pocas horas. Sus agendas son bastante complicadas, y cada escapada que se permiten es un verdadero lujo, y un gran tesoro de recuerdos que les permitirán seguir en medio del caos en el que otros han convertido sus vidas.

Aún tienen un par de horas antes de volver a despedirse, pero eso es tiempo más que suficiente para hacer que cada minuto cuente. Así que Chris decide aprovechar ese tiempo, despertando a Sebastian con un apasionado repertorio de besos y caricias.

El rumano, por supuesto, sabe que la vida no se les va a arreglar en forma inmediata, por más promesas que se hayan hecho, por más planes que hayan trazado. Sabe que tienen que vivir un día a la vez, y por eso ha aprendido a aprovechar cada momento que están juntos. Cada segundo que pueden compartir.

Y aunque ambos saben que sus vidas no les pertenecen del todo en esos momentos, también saben que eso no puede durar para siempre.

Por eso, una noche de casino como diversión ocasional no le cae mal a nadie. Especialmente, no a ellos, que pueden tomar esa excusa como una pequeña indulgencia en su accidentada historia de amor.

A propósito de eso, piensa Sebastian, Chris no se va a escapar de su regañada épica, especialmente porque no ha aprendido a jugar al póquer, y porque deja que Scott le patee el trasero incluso mientras juegan 21.

Eso, claro está, es imperdonable.


End file.
